kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ego the Living Planet
Ego the Living Planet is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Encoded Truths" for the Xandar/Knowhere campaign as the father of Star-Lord. The rare deviant of the Celestial race of Old Ones who was born separately from his kind, Ego desired to see what other life could exist in the galaxy besides his own lonely self to bring purpose into his life. When he saw it, he was deeply disappointed with what he had found, seeing mortal life as but weak and cancerous compared to himself, and decided to instead extinguish all life using his terraforming-seeds so that he alone could be the sole entity in the universe. He could hardly care less about the great Keyblade War or of the Age of Chaos when he was young, but the mad draconequus Discord, and his old ally Solego, convinced Ego to hold off his plan long enough to help them with their secret plans with the promise that once all was said and done, he would be able to have as much planets to assimilate into himself for his blackened heart's content. By contrast, the Seekers of Darkness within the Galactic Empire view Ego as a threat to their plans to reforge the Christ-Blade with his independent plot contrasting against theirs, but his ancient heart, if consumed by the dark force, could be a valuable weapon in their hands. So, they have sent their ally Alveus Hive to enter negotiations with Ego based on their similar modus of operandi to trick him into a temporary alliance until they can backstab him and collect his heart. Story Backstory (An MCU version of his comics backstory, with ties to Galactus, the Old Ones, Oa, and J'Son of Spartax) The Keyblade Wars (The time spent with the other Celestials and his descent into villainy as he explained in GOTG Vol 2) Before The Journey (His time spent with Meredith Quill before betraying her to continue his plan, and his recruition of Mantis and Space Phantom as his attendants) Encoded Truths (Reprises his role from GOTG 2, assisted in his dastardly plot by the Space Phantom and an enslaved colony of Brood) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Theme Music: The Corrupted Ego is fought in four stages. The first stage is his human form, which has the following moveset. *'Beam Slash' - extends glowing energy tendrils from his hands and swings them around. *'Beam Slam' - raises the tendrils and whips them into the ground, causing an energy blast. *'Homing Thunder' - shoots energy balls that home in on Mickey. *'Pillar Punch' - raises pillars from the ground that shoot up against Mickey from below. *'Mega Tendril' - huge tendrils emerge from the ground and attack Mickey with slashing attacks. The tendrils have 1.5 HP bar and must be defeated to make Ego himself reappear. The second stage is beneath the planet surface, on a rock platform. Here, Ego appears as even larger versions of the Mega Tendrils (ten, each with 4 HP bars). *'Slam' - tendrils slam into the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Thundaza' - sends Thunder magic all across the battlefield. *'Swing' - the tendrils swim around, covering much of the battefield. *'Thunder Pillar' - shoots Thunder beams up from under the ground. *'Strangle' - the tendrils grab Mickey and squish him, doing massive damage. The third stage is Ego's core, consisting of a giant face of energy emanating from the stone wall. The tendrils from the first stage return, with 2.5 HP bars. *'Mega Tendril' *'Tendril Swing' - the tendrils do a swinging attack at Mickey *'Whiplash' - the tendrils do successive whiplashes, each one spawning a concussion wave and local Thunder beams. *'Thunder Beam' - the face shoots Thunder from its eyes. *'Megathunder Beam '- the face shoots Thunder from is eyes, covering everything right in front of it. The final stage is Ego in pure energy form, looking like a translucent humanoid entity made of pure energy. Five of the enlarged Mega Tendrils from the second stage appear, with 6 HP bars. *'Thundaza' *'Beam Slash' *'Beam Slam' *'Homing Thundaza' - Homing Thunder, with double damage *'Thunder Pillar' *'Berserk Blast' - Ego crouches, charges up, and causes a huge energy blast from within himself. This can easily take three quarters of Mickey's HP and must be avoided at all costs. Category:Villains Category:Ancient Ones Category:Worlds Category:Gods Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:The Chaos Bringer Gang Category:Chaos Magic Users Category:Earthbenders Category:Gyrokinetic Users Category:Darkness Elementals Category:Light Users Category:Disney Worlds